


Private Onsen

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Sui and Karu enters a private onsen.Enjoy!





	Private Onsen

"Uwaa! What a day!" Karu’s voice echoed from behind.

Sui agreed. It had been a long day. He felt his muscles ache and cramp as he took his clothes off. To be honest, he was looking forward to being back at the RYOKAN and having a good night’s rest after a nice warm bath. 

_ Wait, bath? _

Sui’s frowned as he wrapped a towel around him. He felt something is wrong but he wasn’t sure what. It took a soft breeze to blow by his almost naked body to make him realize the situation.  _ I’m sharing a common bath with Karu.  _ His eyes widened, heart suddenly thumping hard. He is going to share a bath, alone, naked.  _ Now. _ Together with  _ Karu _ , the same Karu that he only recently admitted his feelings for. 

Sui could suddenly feel the air between his legs, his crotch area feeling  _ very _ uncomfortable.  _ It’s normal right? Is it normal? I mean, if two guys like each other this is only natural right?  _ Sui took deep breaths after deep breaths to calm himself down. He could not convince himself that it is normal. He could not remember any time it feels right to parade with an erect dick in front of people outside of maybe sex.  _ We are having a bath, just a bath, don’t think, stop thinking.  _ Sui told himself repeatedly in attempts to calm himself down. 

“Let’s go!” Karu ran past Sui towards the bath and plunged an arm into the water. “Wahaha! It’s warm! Sui, let’s go in!” 

Usually Sui would wonder where all the energy of Karu come from but he was busy looking at the towel around Karu’s crotch area for any signs of ‘bumps’.  _ None.  _ Sui felt relieved. At least now he got a plan to follow. 

_ Ba-dum. _

Sui felt his chest squeeze again.  _ I’m having a bath, just a normal bath.  _ Looking at Karu’s naked body, especially his crotch area hidden by a mere towel, suddenly sent his heart aflutter as he start to imagine what lies underneath.  _ There’s nothing. It’s the same as mine. So is Karu fighting it too? That’s quite cu- NO I’m having a bath, just take the bath and go to sleep. _

Sui’s mind went away. He started focusing on everything else around him; the open air, the clouds, the leaves, the doors, the walls; everything else as he entered the water with Karu.  _ I’m entering the bath with Karu. With Karu.  _ He shook his head.  _ So what? I’m just taking a bath. Nothing more. It’s normal. Just enter the bath and...wait... _

Karu removed the tower from his hips, revealing his entire lower body, including his ass and his dick, which stood limp, and entered the water. Sui reactively forced his mind away, far away, as he did the same.  _ Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.  _ He repeated to himself over and over. Now that he knows that Karu’s dick is not erect, he couldn’t bear the thought of his being erect in front of Karu.  _ It’d be so weird after all! _

“Wahh the bath is great!” Karu said, leaning back and spreading his arms over the edge of the pool.

_ Ack!  _ Sui could clearly see Karu opening his legs wide open through the crystal clear water. It was almost as if Karu is teasing him, but Karu is not that kind of person plus he is a guy; it is normal for him to sit like that. Sui squirmed a little. He kept his legs tighter together and looked away. “Y-yeah, the water’s pretty nice, huh?” He tried to reply. 

“Say Sui, your body’s not bad. You have been working out?” Karu asked. It was a genuine question, especially since Karu is a Physical Education teacher, but Sui could not help but feel uneasy that Karu’s looking at his body. He wanted to look back at Karu to see where he’s looking at, but was afraid that that would make him think about Karu’s body again.  _ What if he’s looking at...you know where?? _

“Y-yeah, sometimes.” Sui tried his best to give an answer. “Can’t neglect one’s body even when you are cramming for exams.” He folded the towel and placed it on his head.  _ Maybe doing this will dispel all the thoughts,  _ he thought as he closed his eyes and sank lower into the pool.  _ Don’t think, don’t look, you are enjoying the bath. Just enjoy the bath.  _

“Hehh, you are such a good boy, ahaha!” Karu gave a laugh.  

* * *

 

A few moments passed by and it seemed like everything was going according to Sui’s plan;  his dick did not get hard in front of Karu the entire time. “Yosh, I’m done!” Karu exclaimed and stood up.  _ Do not look, let him go to the shower first, and follow.  _ Sui calmly told himself and followed accordingly. 

Sitting next to each other in front of the showerheads, they both began to bath themselves. Sui frowned as he tried to apply soap to the back of his body, but his aching muscles were giving him some difficulty.

“Hey Sui, need some help there?” Karu chirped. 

“Oh I’m fine,” was his autopilot answer. “I just need to stretch a bi-IIIIIT!!??” 

“Ahaha! Just leave it to sensei!” Karu began to rub Sui’s back, his slippery hands sliding up and down. “Just relax!”

_ Like I can! _ Sui’s mind raced and started to panic.  _ Calm down Sui, as long as he is just rubbing my back I should be fine.  _

“Wow your muscle’s really stiff!” Karu commented. “Don’t worry! I can take care of that too!” 

A moan escaped from Sui’s lips. He suddenly felt like entire his body is in heaven as Karu pressed and kneaded Sui shoulders. Karu wasn’t even done and Sui already think that it is one of the best massages he ever had. “Where did you - _ ahh _ \- learn that from?

“From Phys Ed class of course. Seriously Sui, it’s about time you acknowledge that I’m a teacher.” Karu paused to add more soap and continued. “Does it feel good?”

Sui felt so relaxed and so comfortable that he closed his eyes.  _ It felt ridiculously good.  _ "Yes," was all he could manage under the pleasure. His body slowly soften. He could feel Karu’s thumbs and fingers rubbing and caressing his sore points around his neck, his shoulders, his back, his arms, his legs, his thigh, and… 

_ Thighs? _

"Oh! This part is really stiff!"

_ Wait! What?! _

“Ah!” Sui’s eyes fluttered open with a gasp. As much as he could feel Karu’s fingers earlier, he could now feel them wrapped around his cock, fully erect.  _ Wait, since when was it?! _

“Don’t worry,” Karu said again, but this time in a sneakier tone. “Let sensei take care of this too.” Sui shuddered as Karu fingers danced around the head of his cock. “I have told you many times before Sui, you should be more honest.” 

Sui’s breathing grew heavy as a different kind of pleasure start to overwhelm his body. Part of him felt extremely embarrassed, but another part of him felt glad that Karu did not find the sight of his erect dick strange. “Y-you don’t think it’s weird?” Sui asked.

“Ahaha! Why would it be? We are lovers right?” Sui felt Karu learn towards him. He could feel Karu’s body onto his back, and also his erect cock sandwiched in between. “See, mine’s like that too. You just weren’t looking.”

Sui felt like a fool. Of course it’s normal, isn’t it? They  _ are _ lovers after all. And they were alone too. He felt dumb for not believing in his own judgement. 

“Ahaha, it feels good here right?” Karu laughed. Sui body squirmed. He had never felt this good when he played with himself, neither had he seen or heard of all the techniques Karu was doing on his cock. Karu’s fingers twisted and twirled with dexterity, massaging every angle of Sui’s member, from the head all the way to the base, even the inner skin. “Have to make sure every part is clean, right?” he quipped. 

“K-Karu?! What is this?” Sui cringed. He was nearly about to explode in pure ecstasy. He was giddy just thinking about how good it feels. In fact, he couldn’t think much of anything else. “Did you learn this from school too?!”

“Ehehe, not exactly.” Karu replied. “It’s more ‘extra curriculum’.” He slid his other free hand around Sui’s hips, who moaned again on contact. “Just like how I learn all your weak spots Sui,” he whispered. Sui bit his lips and shuddered. He wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t expecting any of this. Nothing is going according to his plan anymore. 

Karu wrapped his hands around Sui cock and began jerking, his other hand caressing his hips and abdomen area. Sui breathed harder and harder, his abs flexing and relaxing to the rhythm of his breaths. “Ahaha! you have a really healthy body Sui! Look at your body reactions!” Sui didn’t want to see. He didn’t think his body was that interesting to look at in the first place, although he felt happy that Karu thinks so. 

Karu jerked faster and faster. It almost felt as if Karu knew when to speed up, and when to slow down. It is as if Karu knows Sui’s body better than Sui himself does.  _ Hrk! It’s coming!  _ Sui’s pelvis nocked for the inevitable. 

“Ah! It’s here!” Karu declared as if he won a prize. His hands stopped moving, instead holding Sui’s cock firmly.  _ You don’t have to say it out loud!-  _ was the last thought in Sui’s mind before it went completely blank. He came. He felt all the tightness in his body slide away as it went slightly limp, replaced only by fatigue. 

_ Splash. _

Karu doused Sui with a bucket of water. Sui didn’t move; he’s too tired to. He stared blankly at the ground as the water and soap gets drained away, his cum lost somewhere in there.  _ What just happened? _ He wondered.

“Uwa! That was great!” Karu said after he rinsed himself with water.  “C’mon Sui, let’s get to bed. We have another long day tomorrow with the rest!” He dropped a piece of dry towel onto Sui. “Ahaha, are you okay? Sorry if I was a bit rough!”

Sui shook his head and wiped himself with the towel. “I’m fine,” he replied. Karu wasn’t rough. In fact, it was the best massage he ever received. 


End file.
